


Make Room

by anarchy_at12



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Gerard!" </p>
<p>Gerard followed Frank, trying to keep up with him as Frank was pulling him by the sleeve towards the bus, waving and smiling to a few fans. Gerard ran his free hand through his bright crimson hair, tangled and tied from sweat after the nights show. Gerard was tired from it - jumping around and nearly breaking his vocal chords - while Frank looked like he could run a marathon. When they finally got to the bus door, Frank let go of Gerard and reacher in his pocket for the keys. He finally got them in the keyhole with shaking hands, and as soon as the door opened, Frank yanked Gerard inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Room

"Come on, Gerard!" 

Gerard followed Frank, trying to keep up with him as Frank was pulling him by the sleeve towards the bus, waving and smiling to a few fans. Gerard ran his free hand through his bright crimson hair, tangled and tied from sweat after the nights show. Gerard was tired from it - jumping around and nearly breaking his vocal chords - while Frank looked like he could run a marathon. When they finally got to the bus door, Frank let go of Gerard and reacher in his pocket for the keys. He finally got them in the keyhole with shaking hands, and as soon as the door opened, Frank yanked Gerard inside.

"Frank, holy shi-," he tried to say, but was cut off by Frank slamming his lips against the singers and climbing on top of his lap. 

The kiss turned from urgent and toothy to slow, flowing, and passionate, Gerard holding Frank by the nape of his neck and pulling him in to deepen the kiss, mouths open and indulging in the others'. Frank slid his hand down Gerard's torso, then sliding it under his shirt and breaking the kiss to take it off. 

Frank was rushing his lips towards Gerard's, but the older man stopped him, holding Frank by the jaw. Both men breathed heavily as they studied each others faces. Gerard loosened his grip and looked into Frank's eyes, seeing a melancholy mixture of lust and love, the emotions swirled behind hazel with sparks if green. Gerard shook his head before releasing his hand from Frank's face and locking their lips again, holding him in an embrace. 

Frank took a step forward, urging Gerard backwards until he collapsed on the couch, taking Frank down with him so the guitarist was sitting on Gerard's lap. 

They continued to kiss, rubbing their arms against each others bodies. Frank removed Gerard's shirt and moved his lips from the other man's lips to his neck, kissing and sucking at his pulse point, chest against chest as he formed a small bruise right under his chin. Gerard let out a moan at the mix of pleasure and pain. Frank felt Gerard harden under him. Frank arched his back, rubbing his crotch against Gerard's as he did so, making them both moan.

"Fuck, Frankie.."

"Yea? You like that, huh?"

Frank tugged on Gerard's long hair with one hand, pulling it back and exposing Gerard's bruise clad neck. Frank smirked at his work and how vulnerable he made Gerard. He was the only one who could do this to him. 

Frank slowly trailed his free hand down Gerard's body, still holding him by the hair with the other. He teased Gerard's cock through his pants, rubbing his knuckles against his bulge as he lazily fumbled with his zipper. He noticed how Gerard was biting his lip in effort to hold back moans and how he clenched and loosened his fists, trying to seem strong and contained. 

Finally, Frank undid his button and zipper. But just when he saw Gerard sigh in relief, thinking the teasing was over, Frank hopped off his lap.

"Stay there," Frank said as he saw Gerard start to get up.

Gerard did so, reluctantly relaxing back and observing Frank. Frank smirked at Gerard before turning around. He knew Gerard was looking with lust-filled and confused eyes. He slowly began to take off his jeans, rolling his body and stretching himself as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gerard reach a hand down towards his erection. Frank kept going, pushing his jeans down to his ankles and pushing them off, kicking them away. He saw that both Gerard's boxers and jeans were around his thighs now, and he had a single hand slowly pumping up and down his dick as he watched Frank. His mouth was wide and open, choking on a whimper. 

Frank turned to face Gerard now, slipping a finger the waistband of his own grey boxers, biting his lip as he looked at what Gerard was doing. Frank finally slipped his boxers down his legs, stepping out of them as he walked towards his beau. 

Gerard took his hand off his cock and layed his hands palm up beside him as he looked up at Frank, who was completely exposed and beautiful. Frank sat down on Gerard's lap again, straddling his thighs, pushing his jeans down to his ankles in the process. 

Frank leaned forward and connected their lips again, parting his mouth slightly until Gerard opened his too and their tongues slid against each others. Gerard's hands moved up and down Frank's waist, until Frank guided Gerard's hands to his ass. Gerard groaned into Frank's mouth at the feeling of the soft, pale skin. 

Then, Frank moved himself closer to Gerard, aligning his asshole with the tip of Gerard's dick. Frank moved his head to rest in the crook of his partners neck as he moved so Gerard's dick was sliding between his buttcheeks. Gerard let out another unearthly moan, and Frank was sucking his fingers before he slid them into his ass, breathing heavily as he prepared himself. 

He finally decided he was ready and removed his fingers from himself. He lowered himself onto Gerard's dick, both of them moaning. Gerard clutched Frank's hips, moving himself inside. They were all moans and shouts of the other's name. 

"Oh, Frank, so fucking tight around me."

"Gee, shit, harder! Right there, oh, please!"

"I'm so close..."

Gerard slid a hand around Frank's almost forgotten hard-on, sliding and twisting his hand around it until he heard Frank let out a scratchy moan as he shot cum all over Gerard's chest. Gerard pushed his lips to Frank's, preparing himself for his own orgasm, thrusting in and out of Frank. He felt a tingling pressure in his lower gut, before feeling himself release deep inside of Frank.

"Fuck," Gerard let out," fuck, you're too good to me, Frank, I swear." 

"Anything for you, babe," Frank said against Gerard's chest as he got off Gerard's dick and snuggled against his heaving chest. They sat together like that for what seemed like hours, though it was closer to 10 minutes before Gerard realised the rest of the band would be back soon. He told Frank this, and he agreed that they probably wouldn't want to walk in on them like this, especial Mikey. 

"Let's hope I can actually walk," Frank said as he stood up to go get his clothes from the floor. After actually stumbling around for a bit, trying to get the feeling back in his legs and arse. He took a few napkins and wiped himself off before throwing it to Gerard who was already half dressed. 

As soon as they were fully clothed, they sat back down on the couch, Gerard's arm wrapped around Frank's shoulders as they curled up together, changing the channels on the tube and just enjoying the comforting warmth of each other until Ray, Bob and Mikey walked in, earning glares and the rolling of eyes at their "PDA".

"For fucks sake, buy a room," Mikey said before disappearing into the bathroom. 

"I love you too, little bro!" Gerard shot back, looking down at Frank and winking, making him giggle. 

He was totally taking Mikey's snarky comment into consideration.


End file.
